Le Seigneur des Anneaux VS Harry Potter
by Loreylei
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles & mini fic, Crossover entre le SDA et HP.
1. Intro

Recueil de Drabble ou mini fic, ou quelques chose dans ce gout la...

CrossOver entre le Seigneur des Anneaux et Harry Potter.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées ou challenges, je me ferais un plaisir de les relever.

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment,

Bonne lecture !

_Loreylei_

* * *

_Sommaire_

**01 : **Le Seigneur des anneaux.

La lutte était acharnée, ils faisaient face à des attaquants robustes et enragés ! Mais non ! Ils ne passeraient pas !

**02 :** Bienvenue à la LGMMMGPP

Petites confidences intimes entre les puissants de ce monde.


	2. Le Seigneur des Anneaux

**Titre : **le seigneur des anneaux

**Disclaimer :** Rowling et Tolkien

**Bêta Correcteur **: Vil Maitre Piou

**Résumé :** La lutte était acharnée, ils faisaient face à des attaquants robustes et enragés ! Mais non, Ils ne passeraient pas !

* * *

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'attaque sournoise sur son flanc gauche.

Il plongea rapidement à l'opposé afin de l'éviter. De justesse !

Il reprit sa place juste à temps pour contrer le tir vicieux d'un adversaire !

Ils étaient acharnés, mais lui n'était pas prêt à leur laisser accès aux précieux cercles d'or !

Il en était le gardien, et il devait faire honneur à cette responsabilité !

Il profita du fait que ses compagnons avaient les choses bien en main pour lever le nez en l'air.

Il observa leur plus grand espoir, poursuivit avec acharnement, louvoyer avec grâce entre leurs lignes.

Il contra un nouvel assaut. La sueur et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Il devait tenir bon, ces détracteurs n'attendaient que ça, qu'il flanche !

Puis une bruyante acclamation résonna dans les gradins, Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or,

Gryffondor gagnait 240 à 30 !

Olivier rayonnait !

Depuis cinq ans qu'il était à ce poste, il n'avais jamais laissé passer plus de quatre souaffles par match.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle...

Il était incontestablement le seigneur des anneaux !


	3. Bienvenue à la LGMMMGPP

**Titre : B**ienvenue à la LGMMMPGPP

**Disclaimer :** Rowling et Tolkien

**Bêta Correcteur **: Piou

**NOTE **: spécialement dédicacé au vil maitre Piou... 3

**Résumé :** Petites confidences au coin du feu.

* * *

Un grand feu ronronnant dans la cheminée, un verre de scotch dans la main, un entourage compréhensif et attentif.. L'ambiance feutrée du petit salon de la LGMMMPGPP facilitait la confidence. Le seigneur noir soupira, et se mis à raconter ses déboires.

- J'étais puissant, je contrôlais de grandes armées, le monde était à mes pieds...

Nostalgique, il fit lentement tourner le liquide ambré au fond de son verre.

- Puis il est arrivé ! Ce minuscule microbe à peine majeur !

Sous la rage il renversa la petite table posée à ses côtés, un bout de bois roula par terre.

- Cette tignasse brune en pagaille, ses yeux clairs si faciles à faire pleurer...

Avisant la baguette à terre, il se baissa pour la ramasser.

- Sans oublier son équipe de bras cassés... Un meilleur ami simplet, un vieux barbu, une grande perche blonde, deux petits rigolos...

à la mention de ces deux derniers, un pleur se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce. L'ignorant ostensiblement, il se retourna, plissa les yeux, et planta son regard de braise dans celui rubis de son vis à vis.

- Je persiste et signe ! S'il à réussi à me défaire c'est uniquement par chance ! Beaucoup de chance ! Cracha-t-il en serrant convulsivement le verre entre ses mains.

Rompant le silence qui venait de s'installer, Voldemort se redressa dans un bruissement de soie. Il récupéra sa baguette sur la tablette, pour faire apparaître un mouchoir qu'il tendit à Sarouman. À priori les petites pestes Touque et Brandebouc lui avaient laissé un souvenir amer. Puis il se rapprocha de Sauron et lui tapota le dos, tout en prenant délicatement le verre de ses mains. À ce rythme il risquait de ce blesser !

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te crois ! Soupira t'il. Et je te souhaite la bienvenue à la LGMMMPGPP... la Ligue des Grand Méchant Mis Minable Par des Gamins Pré-pubères... fini-t-il en sortant une boite de Prozac® .


End file.
